The Kidnappers Backstory
by Random-Chan13
Summary: Have you ever wondered why the kidnapper is evil? Why he is doing what he is doing now? You will know it now! A badly written fanfic by the amazing random-chan who has nothing better to do in her summer holidays! Have fun with it.


"What is that?" said a female voice . "Is this... OUR BABY?!" "Darling,please calm down!" said a male voice ."CALM DOWN?!" said the female voice angrily."OUR BABY IS A FLUFFY FURRY PIECE OF SHIT!" "I know it isn't the prettiest,but it's still our child." "Gratulication! It's a boy!" said a doctor who came in. "Haha yeah,it's a boy." said the woman creepily,like a psychopath."Darling,are you feeling alright?"said the male voice with a scared and worried voice. "Your child..." The doctor looked at the child with a weirded outlook. "What's wrong with our child?" asked the man worried. "He is...Ach nevermind!" the doctor ran out of the room."That was weird,right...darling?" "I'm gonna kill him" "What was that dear?" "Oh...nothing." 4 hours later the couple with their newborn arrived at home. "We spend 8 hours, 8 FUCKING HOURS TO DRIVE TO THAT FUCKING HOSPITAL TO GET THAT UGLY FURRY PIECE OF SHIT!" she screamed. "LINDA!" he screamed. "PLEASE CALM DOWN WE AREN'T HUMAN TOO!" "THIS WHOLE TOWN ISN'T HUMAN,HAROLD!" Linda screamed again,but louder. "Would you PLEASE calm down!" "He doesn't even have a name yet,how about Garry?" Harold asked and hopes for an answer. "I don'T CARE!" "NAME THAT HOW YOU WANT" Linda said angrilly. "Okay,Okay." Harold said. "I'm going to my best friend" Linda said. "Okay go!" "Maybe you will calm down when you come home!" said Harold in a little angered voice. Linda went to the door and ran out of the door. "Doesn't she know how to close doors?" Harold went to the door and closed it. "Jeez,just because the baby didn't turn out how she wanted to she is so upset." "It's not Garry's fault that he is who he is." "I think I will sleep a b-" "Wää!" "Wää!" "HUH?" Harold were confused for a second. "Oh no,he is crying!" "What to do,what to do?" "Maybe he is hungry..." Harold ran into the kitchen,fulling the bottle with milk and giving it to Garry. Garry were silent after that,but not for long. He wanted to play. "Oh,what now?" "Does the wittle baby wants to play?" "Does; he?" "Does,he?" Harold hold Garry's tiny feet up and wiggled them around as he saw something interesting. "Are these...paws?" he looked at the tiny feet never saw paws before. "Ahahahaha" "Huh?" Harold accidently tickled Garry's feet. "Aha,the little baby is ticklish." *Harold starts tickling Garry's feet* (With one finger of course) "ehehehehehehehehe" "Aww" Harold smiled. "I wonder if the little baby is ticklish...THERE!" *He quickly started to tickle the child's belly* "ahahahahaha-grrrr" "AAAAHH!" "Hey,that hurts!" Garry looked at Harold with his puppy eyes. "Aww,no stop that." "No,no please stop." "Augh,how could you be angry at this tiny wittle face!" *Harold started pinching Garry's face* "Gaa!" "That's for bitting me." "I wonder where your "mother" is..." "She is gone for like 4 hours" "D-D-D-Daddy" "What was that Garry?" "Say that again!" "Gaga googoo" "Sigh" "I were just hallucinating." "I think I will get Garry to sleep so I can watch TV." Harold put Garry in his arms and is going upstairs where the childroom was. "Good night,my son." He kissed Garry on his forehead. Garry fell asleep fast because he is just a newborn. Harold went downstairs,he is turning the TV on only to see a shocking message. "Two women were brutally murdered this afternoon" "One woman got skinned alive and the other one got raped and the murderer let her choke on her own blood" "The One who got skinned alive was identified as Linda,Linda Smith" "The other one as Rose, Rose Fun" "L-L-LINDAA, OMG THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!" "WHY DID I LET HER LEAVE THE HOUSE?!" "WHY?" "JUST BECAUSE SHE HATED THE BABY SHE LEFT!" "Harold...kill him..." "WHAT?!" NO WAY I'M NOT GOING TO KILL MY BABY" "Harold,he is the angel of death,it's his fault that you're wife died." "Yeah, but it's not his fault,it's mine." "I-I-If I weren't so selfish she would be still there!" Harold began to cry. He were crying his eyes out. "D-D-D-Daddy?!" "What?" "Is he really talking?!" "NO,HE IS NOT TALKING!" "I'm hallucinating *sobs* "It's my fault,IT'S my fault,IT'S MY fault,IT'S MY FAULT!" "I can't take care of a baby alone and I won't find a babysitter." "Kill yourself,Harold." "W-WHAT WAS THAT?" "Kill yourself,your life isn't making sense anymore ..." "B-B-BUT WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO GARRY?!" "He will get along alone" "But he is just a baby!" "Who cares..." "I WON'T DO IT!" "OH,YOU WILL" Harold couldn't controll himself anymore. His voice in the head is stronger. He is going upstairs,where Garry is. "D-D-Daddy?!" "Wut you're doing?" "I love you!" Harold began to cry. He wasn't could really speak. Harold is forced to get a gun. Garry were crying because he didn't know what was eyes were full of he were forced to pull the trigger he yelled:"I LOVE TOO GARRY!" *shot* "D-Daddy?" "Daddy?" "DADDY!" Garry were crying. He didn't understand why that happend. Blood,Organs and tears were on the floor and sat there,he was shockedand couldn't stop crying. He later fell asleep. He was parentless mother got skinned alive,his dad killed himself because of the voice in his head. Chapter 1 end


End file.
